A Royal Pain
by Nature9000
Summary: Freddie's father has died and he was alerted while on iCarly that he must claim the title of King, while finding a Queen in one week, a princess is much more preferred. Sam is the one girl not chasing Freddie. R&R.
1. The King is Dead

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

A/N: This that you see here was intended for a oneshot, wait I just said that up there Oh well. I was tempted to put it all up in one day but since there are more than three chapters, it's going to be per day. Enjoy the story! Carly may be a tad OOC in it, but most girls will be, you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 1 (The King is Dead)

"Okay," Freddie said as he shifted his camera toward Carly and Sam. "In five, four, three, two, go!"

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"Hey, I'm Sam and I need more sugar!" Freddie chuckled lightly at the statement

"I think you've had enough sugar," Carly said with a slight laugh. "Besides, you could get a sugar rush."

"I don't get sugar rushes; in fact, they're about as nonexistent as Freddie's father!"

"Hey, my dad happens to be a..." Freddie stopped talking and thought for a moment, could he actually remember his father. He knew he had one and he met long ago, in fact, he saw pictures of his dad but they were old. His mom had recently received a letter from someone that knew his father and she broke out crying, so he slipped out of the room and didn't know what he was crying about.

"Hey geek, you still alive over there or are you going to continue staring at Carly?" Freddie looked over at Sam and blinked, he wasn't staring at Carly.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about…some things."

"Yeah, we all know you want to marry Carly." Sam rolled her eyes and Freddie started to protest.

"I do not! Carly isn't even on my mind like that anymore Sam, and you know it!"

"Then why do you always go into a trance whenever we do our webcasts!" Freddie smirked at Sam, in truth, she was probably the reason.

"Uh, let's not fight today," Carly said quickly. "In fact, let's play a video from one of our viewers!" Freddie looked to the laptop screen and aimed his mouse at a video, just before he clicked it a random video appeared and took up the entire screen.

"What the hell?" Freddie said quietly. Sam and Carly raised their eyebrows as Freddie clicked the random video, it had a black screen with the letters FB on it. They were written in a cursive-like font and golden lettering. "Hey guys, I don't know what this video is but it took up the whole screen so we have to show it."

"Whatever, nobody cares, geek," Sam said quickly. Freddie narrowed his eyes and shot her a cold look. Everyone looked at the screen as the video appeared. "You know those are your initials, right?"

"Yeah I got the gist of that, could just be coincidental." A man with a grey beard appeared on the screen next to Freddie's mother. Freddie raised his eyebrow, he didn't recognize the man at all.

"Sir Freddie Benson," The man said.

"Whoa, _Sir_ Freddie, that's a good one!" Sam held her gut and started to laugh. Carly nudged her in order to silence her.

"Without further ado, I am a knight at your father's royal courts." Sam stopped laughing and raised her eyebrow. "I am Sir Bernard and this is your father." Bernard held up a photo of a man with a brown beard and a moustache. He had on what looked to be royal garb.

"What…in the world…" Sam blinked and Freddie stared at the image on the screen. It was his father, he knew that much, but he didn't get the royal part.

"It is in all sadness that I must say King Henry Benson has passed on last night and you must come to Britain and claim your title as King."

"What!" This time it was Freddie that made the exclamation. He started to cough and Sam quickly rushed over and began hitting his back. "Okay, I'm good Sam, thanks. Not so hard next time…"

"Eh, have to make sure you don't die on us, we need a techno geek for iCarly," Sam said with a smirk.

"Prince Freddie, your mother is here in Britain with us right now," Bernard stated. Freddie knew she left last night to go somewhere, but she hadn't told him where she went.

"This may come as a shock to you Freddie," Mrs. Benson said. "Actually I can tell it is because we're watching you right now. You are the son of a King, as was just mentioned, you are royalty."

"Yeah, I kind of got that," Freddie said quietly. He didn't like where this was going, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Freddie crossed his arms over and stared at the screen. "No more surprises, right?"

"You must come and claim your title as King," Bernard said quickly. "You are the sole heir to your father's throne. There is one problem though." Mrs. Benson's face dropped slightly and Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"I wonder what's coming next," Sam said with a chuckle. "He'll probably have to find some-"

"You have a week to find a Queen."

"What!" Sam had been holding something in her hand but now the item fell to the floor. Freddie, Sam and Carly all gazed at the screen in shock.

"The queen must stay with you until death of course. We know that you're sixteen, but that is a fine age to find a queen. I'm sorry to say this, but no King has ever ascended to the throne without a bride."

"Heh, don't tell me she has to be a princess," Sam said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Actually a princess would be the most highly regarded and accepted because she would automatically be royalty." Sam raised her eyebrow and snorted at the idea of Freddie marrying some princess. "What if he can't find a Princess?"

"Then a woman will work out just fine," Bernard said as he narrowed his eyes. It was clear that he wasn't there to answer questions from anyone other than Freddie.

"If he doesn't find one in a week, what happens?"

"One will be chosen for him," Mrs. Benson said quietly while eyeing Sam.

"Hah, good luck finding someone that wants to be with this geek!" Freddie narrowed his eyes and smirked at Sam.

"Do you think you could not talk like this?" Bernard asked.

"Okay, but I'm not promising anything for _Prince_ Freddie." Sam did a mock dream tone on the word Prince and smirked.

"Mom, why didn't you ever tell me this?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know sweetie," Mrs. Benson said with a soft smile. "I knew you'd have to follow your father sometime, but I guess I just wanted you to grow up without all the fancy things first." Freddie nodded, he had great friends and whatnot and a pretty great life.

"Does this mean I'll have to move to Britain?"

"Your royal courts are over here," Bernard said. "So yes, you would be expected to move over here with your chosen Queen."

"You realize how bad of an idea it was to tell me this stuff in the middle of the webcast, right?"

"How so?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe it's because there's over three hundred thousand viewers! All these people find out I'm supposed to be royalty or something."

"Hah, funny," Sam said with a slight laugh. Carly and Freddie narrowed their eyes and looked at Sam. She looked back at them and shrugged. "What? Okay fine, I'm sorry. Sheesh, it's not like you have to get upset and all." Sam turned to Freddie and did a curtsey. "Please forgive me for making fun of you, your highness." Freddie narrowed his eyes, Sam was definitely queen of sarcasm, he didn't even know if that was sarcasm.

"Yeah, Sam, don't ever do that again," Freddie said quietly. Freddie heard his laptop begin beeping quickly, he glanced over at it and sighed. "Oh…perfect…"

"What?" Sam rushed over to the laptop and stared at it. "Can I break this?"

"No." There were several hundred reviews from viewers and all of them had similar titles. Most titles consisting of 'Freddie take me as your queen!'

"Hey, there's something here that says this girl's a princess!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that one," Freddie said as he rolled his eyes. "A week to choose a queen, and thanks to you I'm probably going to have a difficult time."

"We're sorry if we caught you at a bad time," Bernard said. "Your mother is over here doing the duties that she should be doing. Queens are not usually permitted to leave the country without the King, but she was allowed to do so with you."

"Hey, if we're done talking about this guy and him finding a queen, can we move on?" Sam asked. "I think he gets the idea, you know? He gets a week to choose a queen, princesses are better. It also seems that Freddie's gotten…" Sam stared at the screen on the laptop and blinked. "He has over ten thousand proposals already! That's it; I'm done talking about the royal tech geek." Sam grumbled as she left the room.

"That's actually all we have," Bernard said. "When you find a bride, contact us and your mother will come to find you." With that the screen went blank, Carly and Freddie stared at the screen with open mouths.

"I-I think that's the end of the webcast for today," Carly said quietly. Carly looked at Freddie and he stared back at her, she was giving him a funny look that he didn't like. He quickly turned off the camera and swiftly ran down the stairs. Spencer saw him running and gave off a chuckle.

"Don't trip," Spencer said. "We wouldn't want you to break a royal bone; hey can you model for me!"

"No!" Freddie exclaimed as he ran out the door. Sam was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed; she looked up as Carly sat next to her.

"What was that look you gave the dork?" Sam asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"What look?"

"The one you gave him right before the camera cut off and he ran out the door. It was like the look you give to Ja…" Sam's eyes widened and her mouth formed a scowl. "Oh my god, tell me you are _not_ interested in the tech geek!"

* * *

There's the fist chapter of this, I hope you liked it.


	2. Attack of the Girls

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. iCarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

A/N: Need to get the first three chapters put here because they were originally all part of the oneshot this was going to be but I separated them.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Attack of the Girls)

"Well he is kind of cute actually," Carly said with a smirk. Sam's jaw fell from her mouth and she quickly shook her head.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Tell me you're joking and you were just playing a joke with that look…no that's impossible, you don't joke when you send a flirtatious look at someone."

"Carly looked at someone flirtatiously?" Spencer asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Yeah, the tech geek!"

"Oh you mean King Freddie?"

"He's no King…he's a Prince who isn't supposed to be royal!" Sam crossed her and scowled more.

"Well we know he leaves in a week, how are you going to do the webcast?"

"Eh, we'll just find another tech person…" Sam rested her arm on the top of the couch and looked to the side. "This should be fun, to see how many girls start vying for Freddie. However, _Carly_ shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not, I think he's cute," Carly said with a smile.

"Yeah, only because he's royalty now…" Sam stood up and frowned. "Well I think it doesn't change a thing about him, he's still a tech geek and whether he's royalty or not, he's always going to be a dork!" Sam quickly walked out the door and slammed it shut as she left. Freddie was standing in his doorway with a tired expression. "Well Freddie, you're royalty now, what's going to happen next?"

"What do you think, Sam?" Freddie asked quietly. "I have a week to find a bride out of several people trying to vie for my attention." Freddie looked back as his phone rang. "I'm not about to answer that."

"What if it's an important call?"

"I just had three phone calls from girls wanting me to have them as my Queen. Frankly, I think this week is going to be a royal pain in the ass." Sam chuckled and her mouth formed a smirk.

"Let me leave you with something that might help."

"What?" Sam reached around Freddie's waist and grabbed the edge of his underwear, she then pulled it upwards and he let out a grunt.

"That!"

"That hurts, but at least it's a sign you're not going to change." Sam smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't intend to be one of those dumb airheads who decide to flirt about with you just so they can be your Queen. Who would want to be your queen anyway, half of those girls probably don't even know you." Sam glanced at the glass of water in Freddie's hand. "Hey, if you start getting over in your head about this royalty stuff and you gain a big head…Here's what I'm going to do." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Sam took the glass of water and poured it on his head.

"Thanks, I really needed to cool my head off," Freddie said with a deadpan tone. Sam smiled at Freddie and turned around.

"I'm glad to be of assistance, dork." Freddie watched as Sam walked off, a smile formed on his lips as she took the elevator to the ground. Freddie closed the door and went to his seat; it wasn't thirty minutes before he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and found Carly standing at the door with a cake.

"What is this?"

"I made you a cake," Carly said with a smile.

"Oh…thanks." Freddie glanced over to see Valerie running toward the door.

"I baked you a cake Freddie!" Valerie exclaimed. Freddie raised his eyebrow and then heard more giggles and shouts. He glanced around to see several girls running toward his door.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Freddie looked at all the cakes, cookies, pies and other various snacks, he let out a groan and rubbed his forehead. "I-I don't eat sugar." Freddie quickly closed the door and heard knocks on the door.The doorknob turned and Freddie quickly pressed his back against the door. _"Oh come on, what is this! I become royalty and now even Carly's here, damn it!"_ Freddie felt the door shaking against his back. _"Damn, these girls are strong. Why the hell did mom and that guy have to contact me during the webcast?"_ Freddie quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"What do you want dork, I'm eating," Sam said as she answered the phone.

"You're eating, really?"

"Yes. Can I go back to my food now?"

"I need your help!"

"What? Don't tell me you're being tackled by girls now."

"Well, not exactly!" Freddie grunted and groaned as the force on his door grew. "There happen to be a million girls outside my door with cakes and pies! Hell, Carly's one of them and so is Valerie!"

"Heh, that's not my problem, now is it? I have a spoonful of pudding going into my mouth right now and a bowl of it sitting in my lap. Not very ladylike but I don't really give a damn right now."

"You're not going to help!"

"What could I do? You'll have to figure a way out of this, sorry dork." Freddie stared at his phone in shock, it appeared that Sam was not going to help him. Freddie looked around the room and decided to barricade the door. He swiftly pushed a chair under the doorknob and chained the door shut with the door chain. He ran around the room and pushed the furniture against the door. The knocks continued on for about five minutes and then they stopped. One more knock was heard at the door, it wasn't rushed or rapid, it was just a soft knock

"Who is it, if it's another girl I don't want to talk right now! I have a headache!"

"Fine I'll just go back home," Sam said from the other side of the door.

"Sam, that's you!"

"Yeah, uh, can I come in?"

"Yeah, just let me take care of a few things first."

"Like what?" Sam listened as Freddie moved the furniture back in place, she narrowed her eyes as she heard the scraping on the floor. "Don't tell me you moved your furniture around to barricade the door." Freddie opened the door to see Sam standing behind the door with a sack of cookies. "These aren't for you by the way."

"They're not?" Freddie raised his eyebrow as Sam walked into the room. Freddie looked out in the hallway and spotted several cakes and pies on the ground, cookies were scattered everywhere.

"No they aren't, one of those girls out there willingly gave them to me." Sam shrugged and sat down on Freddie's couch.

_"Those janitors are going to have a mess to clean up…"_ Freddie walked over to the couch and sat down with a large sigh. "So, I thought you weren't coming to help."

"I wasn't." Sam took a bite of a cookie and glanced to the side. "I only came to see if you managed to somehow scare those girls away. You obviously did, either that or Spencer did…You should have seen Spencer dragging Carly back into the apartment, it was kind of funny actually." In truth it was her that dragged Carly into the apartment, more incognito than seen. "Spencer grabbed the back of her shirt and walked toward the door, she grabbed the edges of the doorway and Spencer just kept walking until her arms got tired and she let go."

* * *


	3. Making a Bet

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Making a Bet)

"So, do you want a cookie?" Sam pointed to the bag in her hands and Freddie smiled.

"Yes please."

"Get it yourself, those bags outside seem to work." Sam reached into the bag and took out a cookie. She lifted the bag in the air as Freddie reached for it. "I don't think so. This is my bag; get your own, dork."

"I'll get my own cookie thank you."

"Good, I hope you do." Freddie smirked and Sam looked over with wide eyes as Freddie grabbed the sack, she fell backwards on the couch and looked up as Freddie looked down into her eyes and blinked. She felt her breath lock and she shook her head as she growled and pushed Freddie off of her. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sorry about that."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter…You know, you have a week to choose a wife." Sam stood up and chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day _that_ would happen, why don't you go ahead and choose Carly?"

"Uh…why, and I never thought _I'd_ see the day that you tell me to choose _Carly_ as a wife."

"It's not like I care or anything, but you like Carly."

"No, I really don't…I never actually liked her…She just wasn't really my type." Sam crossed her arms and chuckled.

"What is your type then? Surely one of those thirty girls that had been outside your door was your type." Freddie smirked and stood up.

"I thought you didn't see all of them."

"I didn't, I just counted the amount of snacks that was on the ground. Did you say Valerie was here before?"

"Yes." Sam shook her head and tossed the cookie bag onto the ground next to Freddie.

"Take those, I don't want them anymore." Sam turned to Freddie and he just continued looking at her. "What will happen to iCarly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're leaving in a week; we won't have a producer anymore."

"Maybe you can find one."

"Yeah, I suppose I can go search for one of those, do you know any that you'd recommend?"

"Any as good as I am, no." Freddie smirked and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that wasn't funny."

"No, I'm serious; I bet you can't find a tech producer to replace me by the end of the week."

"Hah, and I bet you can't find someone to be your Queen!"

"Did you miss the numerous girls that were just outside my door?" Sam narrowed her eyes and swiftly turned around.

"Fine, why don't you go search around for a damn princess, I bet you won't find one of _those_ within a week!"

"Well I wouldn't know any royalty, actually."

"No, you don't say? I never would have guessed. So what happens if I don't find a techie within a week, do you care to wager anything?"

"I don't know. The worst case scenario would be you having to quit iCarly because you and Carly wouldn't have one. However, I think you'd be able to find one without having to worry about it." Sam shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Eh, you have it easy, you're royalty and all you have to do is snap your fingers now. Just snap your fingers and Carly will enter the room." Sam walked over to Freddie's door and kicked it, Freddie raised his eyebrow as footsteps were heard brushing against the floor and the door across the hall slammed shut. "Damn, what is that all about," Sam said under her breath.

"What was that, Sam?"

"Nothing, just go about your business. Hey if you don't find a princess within a week, you have to take her as your wife. Either Carly or Valerie."

"Hey! This is a life changing thing! I can't just choose someone that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with! You only have to find a tech producer that you're not required to live your life with."

"Yeah, and I'll probably never live my life with a tech producer either. However, I'm not beating myself up over that because I frankly couldn't care less." Sam left Freddie's apartment and he smiled when he heard her shout at someone in the hallway.

**-NEW SCENE-**

The next day, Sam sat in the school cafeteria and picked up a piece of bread, she glanced around and noticed nobody in the cafeteria. _"I guess they're all outside waiting for Freddie."_ Sam broke off a small piece of bread and dipped it into some butter; she placed the bread in her mouth and swallowed. "Mmm, Italian eating…fancy…" Sam picked up a knife and fork and cut a piece of breakfast meat. "I'm surprised they have this food here today."

"It's on special this week,"A lunch lady said as she walked up to Sam.

"Really and why is that? Surely you're not trying to please the school's resident royalty." Sam smirked and the lunch lady crossed her arms.

"Well, what if we are?"

"When they said he needed to find a queen, they were talking about people his age."

"I also heard they preferred princesses, but that's not going to happen now, is it?" Sam shrugged and took off a small piece of her biscuit and ate it.

"Those are hard to find. Trust me, there's probably no princess within a ten mile radius of this area." Sam stood up and took the food to a nearby trashcan. "Now I have to find a new tech producer on my own because Carly's turned into a lovesick puppy. Ugh, I never thought I'd see the day she wound up liking Freddie, but it's only because he's royalty now."

"What about you, how come you're not chasing him around."

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm not going to turn into one of those stupid girls that follow him around constantly and beg to be his Queen. Besides, Sam Puckett doesn't stoop to such levels. I'm not _that_ stupid." Sam crossed her arms and started to walk away; she stopped and looked back at the lunch lady. "The food was good, why don't you people cook like that more often?"

"We don't usually have royalty around that will eat the food; of course we haven't had royalty eat it yet." Sam opened the door slightly and looked out with a frown.

"Freddie hasn't eaten it yet, that's true. I don't think he's going to…" Freddie was walking through the school with several women surrounding him, both Carly and Valerie were the closest to him and they had their arms linked into his arms. The look on Freddie's face was a look of sheer terror. "Ugh, with this mess, I'll _never_ find a new tech producer…of course; none of them will be all that great."

"So you really don't care about Freddie?"

"He is my friend; I'm just not changing how I act with him just because he's royalty. Why should I do that in the first place?"

"Well every girl has done that, and that's not just an exaggeration either."

"Yeah that's true actually. I don't see why they feel the need to change the way they act. He's just royalty; it's not a big deal. He's still the same dumb dork he's always been."

"So you don't feel uncomfortable with all those girls making their move on him?"

"I'm not." Sam took out her cell phone and sighed. "I'm calling my dad…"

"Wait, you have a father?" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at the woman.

"Uh…yeah, I have a father. Doesn't everybody have one of those?"

"I thought your dad was dead."

"I never mentioned him being dead and…_how_ did you come to think that?"

"Well I just assumed it; I mean as often as you talk to the lunch ladies, you've mentioned everyone _but_ your father."

"Oh…well I'm sorry that I chose not to share that part of my life with you or anyone else. Damn, it's not really any of your business." Sam dialed her father up on the phone and smiled. "Hey dad."

"Hey princess, how are you Sam?"

"Seriously Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, you can stop calling me that."

"Sorry, but I'm your dad, call it a habit."

"Ugh, but it disgusts me. I mean fathers call their three year old daughters that stupid nickname, not their sixteen year old daughter."

"Okay fine, Sam. What do you need anyway?"

"I'm coming home…This school is just getting stupid."

"Ah, too many girls following Freddie around?"

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be the only intelligent girl in this damn school. I mean seriously, these damn girls are a royal pain in the ass." Sam walked into the hall as a girl ran toward a nearby Freddie, she tripped and the book she was holding fell and hit Sam. "Ah damn! When I saw a royal pain in the ass, I mean that very literally."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up sweetie."

"Thanks."

* * *

There are the first three chapters.


	4. Elegance

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Elegance)

"Where did Sam go?" Freddie asked as he sat in the classroom. He looked around and every girl in the class was staring at him, the most awkward was Carly. Carly leaned in toward Freddie and he leaned backwards_. "How am I supposed to find a dang queen with all of this? Carly's freaking me out more than usual with the way she's staring at me as though I was Jake."_ Freddie rubbed his forehead and looked at the teacher. "Can I go to the restroom?"

"Is that a good idea?" The teacher asked with a smirk. Freddie blinked and imagined himself being chased into the restroom.

"They wouldn't be dumb enough to follow me in there, would they?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"You're telling me…" Freddie sighed as a piece of paper landed on his desk. He picked it up and unfolded it. "Hmm…be my prince…It is notes like these that are going to keep me _from_ choosing anyone!"

"You know, you could just try to find a princess."

"Do you happen to _know_ any princesses? Furthermore, Sam and I never talked about what I get if she loses the bet!"

"What did you bet on?" The teacher chuckled and walked over to Freddie.

"I find a princess by the end of the week and she finds a tech producer within the end of the week. If I lose, I have to take either…" Freddie looked over at Carly and then Valerie and frowned. "I have to choose a girl that I _really_ would rather not choose."

"Well it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, you know what; I really would rather not have any girls that fawn like this."

"Why?"

"It makes it difficult to choose anyone because they're all doing exactly the opposite of what I would rather them do. I'd rather not deal with a million girls fawning over me! Watch this…" Freddie stood up and all the girls let out some gasps. "Uh-huh…okay, which of you wants to be my bride and take the royal seat of the queen?"

"I do!" Every girl in the room shouted as they squealed with joy.

"Damn, I feel like a celebrity that's being crushed and suffocated. I don't even know how to act like royalty and these girls aren't going to make very good royal partners!"

"I have to agree, none of them seem to have that elegance or anything."

"Yeah, I can see what mean, maybe you should go hide in the restroom."

"I'd be trapped there all day with nobody to get me _out_. You see Carly acting like a nut…"

"Not very ladylike at all."

"No, and there's Valerie, drooling…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and sighed. "I don't know where Sam is and I have to swim in pools of girls."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you would enjoy that."

"Yeah…I don't think so, not _now_."

"Feel up to running to the principal's office?"

"Do you think that would be the best escape?"

"Yes."

"Then if I have to, I'll definitely do it." Freddie slowly inched his way to the door. He opened it and found girls standing outside. "Oh come on! That's it!" Freddie ran toward the window and opened it.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a dive, what do you think? Sam pushed me out a window before, I'll be fine." Freddie climbed out the window and held onto the ledge. "Now to get the hell out of here!"

"Yep, these girls definitely are making him crazy."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"You're coming home awfully early, Sam," Mr. Puckett said. Sam shrugged as her dad parked the car in the driveway.

"I don't care." Sam got out of the car and walked into the house, her mom was standing in the living room with a smile on her face.

"Hello there young lady," Mrs. Puckett said. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah it's Friday, so what?" Sam stopped walking and lifted her eyes to the sky. "Aw man, I had to choose _today_ to come home early!"

"Yep, and we also called Francine."

"Yeah, yeah…so when does Mrs. Briggs get here?"

"Already here!" Mrs. Briggs said as she walked into the room. "Come now Samantha."

"You know you're supposed to call me _Sam_, right?"

"Fine, just come here Sam." Sam took off her backpack and set it on the ground. "Don't slouch!"

"I wasn't…" Mrs. Briggs put her hands in the air and moved them down in a straight motion.

"Posture Sam, it's all about posture."

"You have got to be kidding me; can I just relax for a few hours? I have a headache for crying out loud."

"Come with me."

"Why aren't you at school like you're supposed to be?"

"Because every week I have you as a student and I have to be here for you." Sam sighed as she followed Mrs. Briggs into another room, she found her desk and leaned onto it. "Sit up straight!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" Sam sat straight up and crossed her arms. "Are we happy now?"

"I'm sorry Sam; it's just that I have to do that."

"Whatever just start the stupid lessons so I can eat something."

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Yes of course!"

"I repeat, would you like a sandwich?" Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes ma'am, I would love a sandwich. Could you please fetch me a turkey sandwich?" Mrs. Briggs smiled and pressed a button on her desk.

"Charles, could you fetch Ms. Puckett a sandwich?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam sighed and leaned her head on her hand.

"Uh-uh, sit up straight! Shoulders flat."

"Why are you being so much more strict than usual?" Sam asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"It is because of that dance that you're going to in a week. You need to embrace your ladylike elegance."

"Why? Can't I just do it how I want to do it?"

"I suppose, but you want to look beautiful."

"Are you saying that I don't look good, Mrs. Briggs?"

"Uh…no! Of course not!" Mrs. Briggs chuckled nervously and begun the lesson for Sam. "Now when everything is made as simple and striking as possible, there probably is no time to develop such a complicated characteristic as 'being ladylike' and the former concept 'lady' meant also beauty. Not the beauty of features or clothes, but a graceful behavior coming from self-control. A lady is not loud-voiced, her laughter is not shrill, she moves freely and peacefully. Everything in her is beautiful even when she is homely."

"Spoken by Kersti Bergroth, the Finnish writer, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"I think that I'm pretty good in doing all that."

"Yes, but you still give people wedgies…"

"Hey, that's only one person, and that's Freddie!"

"It would be much more proper to call him by his title."

"I hope you mean Dork Freddie or Tech Geek." Sam smiled and Mrs. Briggs frowned.

"No, he is to be referred as he is, Prince Freddie. Then he will be a King."

"Hah, that's only if he can find someone to be a queen!" Sam looked over to see a man bring a turkey sandwich in the room, he placed in on the desk that Sam was at and stood up straight. "Thank you." Sam picked up the sandwich and started to take a bite.

"Ahem…" Sam looked up and noticed Charles still standing there.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Thank you very much Charles, you may go now."

"Yes ma'am," Charles said as he bowed and left the room.

"Ugh, this elegance crap is just too…too much."

"Watch your tongue!" Mrs. Briggs scolded.

"You can't teach me to be ladylike that well…I'm already as ladylike as they come. At least I'm more ladylike than the girls at the school who are all fawning over F…I'm sorry, _Prince_ Freddie. God, I liked it better when I had to refer to him as Mr. Benson."

"It is the proper term."

"You know what quote I really like?"

"What?"

"Well, Jennie Jerome Churchill spoke this in the book you gave me. It says 'You may be a Princess or the richest woman in the world, but you cannot be more than a lady.'"

"You like that particular quote?"

"Yeah, it tells me that I can't get any more ladylike if I tried." Sam took a bite from her sandwich. "Even if I may be slightly 'unrefined' as you say it…I still think I'm doing just fine."

"Hm…Mae West tells you that the best way to be a lady, is to see how other ladies do it. You should watch your mother."

"I watch her every single day. Besides I'm a perfect lady with perfect manners."

"What makes you say that?"

"Valerie and Judith Martin." Mrs. Briggs raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Judith Martin, the book says that she's says this: 'Miss Manners cannot think of a more succinct definition of a lady than 'someone who wants to punch another person in the nose, but doesn't.'"

"So how does this Valerie come into the picture?"

"I really don't like her, never did." Sam took another bite of her sandwich and chewed. She swallowed and set her sandwich down, she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. "When she came into the picture, I _really_ wanted to hit her. I never did hit her."

"It's good to see you actually study that book I told you to study. You've really memorized a few quotes."

"Yeah, but why do I feel like I want to go back to school?" Sam sighed and hit her forehead on the desk once and kept it there.

* * *

There's the chapter, hm, I wonder why she's taking elegance lessons? Could be a reason for it...tell me what you think! Drop a review but if you do, could you give me something more than just "update." Thanks for all the reviews this has recieved so far by the way!


	5. Running From the Mob

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Running From the Mob)

Two days passed, Freddie had five days to find a bride. Sam and Carly were walking through the store together, "You have to feel bad for the poor boy," Sam said with a laugh. "He needs to find a bride for the rest of his life. This is perfect."

"Why don't you want him to find one?" Carly asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I _do_ but I know who it's going to wind up being in the end."

"Really, cause if it's going to be you-"

"Uh no, it's not going to be me." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at a department store. _"Dresses, I do have to find a dress for that lame dance I'm going to. It's a dumb dance, so why do I have to bother with having some dumb expensive dress?"_ Sam sighed and grabbed Carly's arm. "Come on, I have some shopping to catch up on." Sam walked into the department store with Carly. _"As long as she's all wrapped up with Freddie, she won't really notice me buying a dress for a dumb party."_

"So who is it going to be?"

"If he finds a princess, which I highly doubt, it'll be the princess. If not it may wind up being Valerie."

"Ew, why would it be _her?"_

"Heh, a little bet. Plus the other choice is too awkward for him apparently."

"I wouldn't mind him choosing me."

"Why? I mean what reason would you have to want Freddie to ask you to be his Queen?"

"Because he's a _Prince!"_ Sam rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What the hell is up with you girls and the fact that he's a Prince. That doesn't mean anything! For all you know, he could be an abusive slob!"

"He's not…" Carly raised her eyebrow and Sam rubbed her forehead.

"I _know that!_ I'm just saying that as an example! He's probably more than that and you're skipping over it all just because he's a Prince. Well if he wasn't a prince you'd never act like this…why am I sure of this? Simple, you never acted like this before!"

"Sorry if you're upset."

"Eh, it doesn't really matter. I find it quite amusing actually."

"Did you just say 'quite amusing' and why are you talking like that?"

"Slip of the tongue, anyway Carly, maybe I can teach you how to get Freddie to actually like you again…apparently he never really did or something."

"Why?"

"He told me you weren't his type or whatever, I don't really know what that means, nor do I know his type." Sam crossed her arms and sighed. _"I know his type is definitely not crazy and slobbering. Why the hell do I have to do this whole lady thing? The word lady is most often used to describe someone you wouldn't want to talk to for even five minutes!"_

"You seem a bit distracted."

"No, you seem distracted…distracted by thoughts of marrying a dork." Sam glanced at a dress and smiled. _"I like that one, and it fits what they thought would be a good idea to wear."_ She took the dress off the rack and looked out the window to see Freddie walking by. _"Oh boy the idiot's walking around by himself through a mall...eh, I'd better pay for this."_

"It's Freddie!" A girl exclaimed. Sam raised her eyebrow and several girls ran out the store. Sam grabbed Carly by the back of the shirt and growled.

_"I do not want to fight my best friend, but seriously, this is getting stupid. If Freddie doesn't find a damn Princess by the end of the week he's going to wind up marrying either my best friend or Valerie."_ Sam looked upwards and grimaced. _"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."_ Sam walked to the department store clerk and set the dress on the counter. "I would like this dress please."

"Oh, it's you p-"

"Watch it, Carly's with me right now." The store clerk glanced over at Carly who was being held by Sam. Sam had part of Carly's shirt sleeve caught in her hand. Sam smirked as she heard Freddie screaming and running around outside the mall. "I really love this day right now. Hey, do you know any tech geniuses anywhere?"

"No, I'm sorry…have you tried the camera club at your school?"

"Yeah, I probably should look at the geek club. So how much is this going to be? Put it on the card." Sam took out her wallet and brought out a card she rarely used. The clerk scanned the card and handed it back with a smile. "Thank you very much, my mom has this big thing she needs to go to."

"I understand, would you like a bag?"

"Yeah that'd be a good idea, I think it'd be better if I didn't get this thing dirty." The clerk placed the dress in the bag and Sam walked out of the store with Carly. "Freddie's still being chased by girls…Are you kidding me with this crap!"

"Why are you so concerned?" Carly asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not concerned…well I mean, he shouldn't be trampled by them." Freddie ran up to Sam and began pleading with her.

"You have to help me, Sam!" Freddie exclaimed. "Hide me!"

"Well, I thought you'd enjoy having a bunch of girls after you. Plus there's Carly right here, why don't you just take her and be done with it."

"I don't mean to offend anyone, but I don't like her like that. I'd rather a girl who isn't chasing me all over the place for crying out loud!" Sam rolled her eyes and looked up to see a bunch of girls heading toward them.

"Okay, come with me." Sam grabbed Freddie's shirt and dragged him to a hidden place of the mall. Carly got lost in the mob of people and was now trying to not only find Sam and Freddie, she was trying to subdue the mob of girls and hopefully get them away from the two. Sam had Freddie pressed up against a wall and was looking out of the hiding spot. When she was sure it was clear, she looked back at Freddie and into his eyes. "How do we get in these positions?" Sam quickly released Freddie and crossed her arms.

"Thanks Sam, you won't believe how much trouble that is…So have you found a new tech producer yet?"

"Maybe…"

"You haven't, have you?" Sam tapped her arm and groaned.

"Okay, no I haven't. You haven't found a princess yet, have you?"

"Nope…those are hard to find, really hard." Sam laughed and shook her head.

"That's true, I never thought for a second that I'd ever see a Prince and it turns out that you were one of them."

"It's not like I enjoy it!"

"I agree…I sort of wish Carly wasn't one of the girls that liked you. That makes me have to find a tech producer all on my own, there aren't that many tech geeks anywhere either."

"Heh, well then, you need to find one by the end of the week," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what happens if I lose again?"

"What happens if I lose, I get Valerie or Carly. Talk about a awkward situation!"

"Heh, you get a bitch or a best friend that you used to like."

"What part of I didn't like her to begin with, did you not catch?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes. "I'm not that interested in brunettes nor am I interested in someone that does what half the other girls are doing…"

"Well, too bad, hey I saved your butt."

"What do you mean?" Sam chuckled and crossed her arms.

"You get three girls to choose from rather than an entire school or should I say every girl that sees you."

"Carly…Valerie…who's the other one?"

"The Princess I mentioned, perhaps?"

"Right, I just need to find one and hope that she's not too girlish, perhaps has blonde hair and actually likes me for me. If I want her to like me for me, I kind of need to go on a few dates and learn about her…how the hell am I supposed to do that!"

"Well no princess is going to start flipping over you and want to marry you because you're a prince, they're going to want to know a little about you."

"How do you know?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Aren't fairy tales-"

"Bad example, _very_ bad example. Look at the princesses of this world. Princess Diana, remember her?"

"I suppose…"

"Never did she act like a fairy tale princess. Now if I cared, I could tell you a list of many princesses that live in this world and I could explain that fairy tale princesses do _not_ exist."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I meet one." Freddie chuckled and Sam let out a sigh.

"Well suit yourself, have fun living the rest of your life with Valerie." Freddie grabbed Sam's arm as she started to walk away.

"Please don't leave me with those freaks running the mall."

"What now? Do you need my help getting you _out_ of here?"

"That's the general idea, yes please!"

"Oh okay…god Freddie, you are such a dork." Sam rolled her eyes and looked around. She saw a red door and smiled. "We'll take that door."

"Isn't that for employee's only!"

"What's your point?"

"We're not employees."

"Either that or the sharks."

"Damn…not much choice is there?"

"Uh, yeah I don't think so!" Sam opened the door and smiled. "Now go!" Freddie ran into the door and Sam followed. "So Freddie, you never did tell me, what happens if I lose?"

"Uh…what do you want to do if you lose?"

"Just tell me, I can handle anything."

"Maybe you have to go a week without eating any sugar." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie.

"I make you do something life changing and you give me that…why don't we _balance_ it?"

"I don't know. You know, I just can't think of anything."

"You could try something life changing for me if you have to."

"I-I can't do that to you." Sam raised her eyebrow once more and sighed.

"I'm sorry…hey, if you don't want to go with Valerie or Carly, you don't have to. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Well that actually makes sense to me because I _have_ to do something that will change my life. I guess since Valerie and Carly are two girls that actually _want_ to be with me…"

_"I could say that I want to be with you, but I shouldn't do that because I'm sure you don't want me."_ Sam shook her head and clenched he fists. "You know…if we're going to make a bet it should be fair, it should be equal on both sides. Now Valerie and C-Carly are both just fine for you. Valerie, true she used you before, but…"

"She'd be using me again and so would Carly," Freddie said with a scowl. "That sounds so wrong though, using Carly and using people in the same sentence."

"Okay so they'd be using you because you're now known to be rich and a big time prince!" Sam held out her hands and chuckled. "That's what happens when you go from geek to royalty. Actually, that's just what happens when you're royalty and people know it."

"It wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know I'd become royalty?"

"It wasn't your fault, I suggest not worrying about it. Just tell me what I lose if I can't find a tech producer to replace you by the end of the week."

"Think about it, Sam. If you don't find a tech producer by the end of the week then who's going to help with iCarly?"

"Yeah, but like you said, we can find iCarly a tech producer any time. Carly could do that best though."

"Maybe you'll just have to…Sam, I can't think of anything to make you do." Sam smiled and patted Freddie on the back.

"That's okay it really doesn't matter." Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders. His phone rang so he quickly answered it.

"Prince Freddie, this is Bernard, have you found a bride yet?"

"No I haven't, and if you keep calling me, I probably won't. I'm looking for a princess but I can't find one of those anywhere!"

"Ah I see. Well you know, there is this masquerade ball going on at the end of the week, you should go there and find a bride."

"I would, but I'd rather not."

"Just think about it."

"I will, but I most likely won't go to that thing. It depends on my mood I guess."

"Consider it, you never know what you'll find there."

"Right now I don't care, right now I'm trying to get out of a mall with a million girls begging for me to marry them."

"Why don't you just ask one of them then?"

"I don't like them! The way they slobber and run all over each other only so they can be a queen. It doesn't even matter who I am to any stinking girl on this planet!" Sam chuckled and continued to walk down the hall, she looked back to Freddie and gestured for him to follow.

_"So no girl on this planet loves him for who he is?"_ Sam thought with a smirk. _"Well fine, that may be true. However, for some strange reason, I feel insulted. He's going to learn not to insult me."_ Freddie hung up the phone and sighed as he followed Sam outside, they managed to exit the entire mall.

"I'm free!" Freddie exclaimed as he punched the air. "Finally." Sam chuckled and walked away some.

"Yes, no more girls hounding you," Sam said quietly. "You realize you just insulted me back there, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You grouped me in with the girls that hunt you down and try to get you to be the one they marry. Well it just so happens, that I don't like being grouped into airheads who chase dorks around."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, but it's not enough for me." Sam pulled out a whistle and Freddie raised her eyebrow. Sam blew on the whistle and smirked. "Girls, Prince Freddie is over here!"

"What! Sam!"

"You shouldn't group me with them, _ever_." Sam walked away as Freddie started to run away from the stampede of girls. "Ah, now I feel bad, maybe I should have helped him. I wonder what that conversation on the phone was all about though."

* * *

Poor Freddie, at least his friend is there to help...granted he doesn't insult Sam. Hope you liked the chapter, next will be up soon.


	6. The Princess of Denmark

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 6 (The Princess of Denmark)

Freddie slammed his front door shut and rested with his back on the door. "Okay, now _that_ was cruel! What did I do to her?" Freddie waited until he was sure there was nobody knocking on the door, soon the place was silent. _"Good sign."_ Freddie walked to his couch and turned on the television. He remembered Bernard calling him once and telling him that the royalty had a secret channel and Mrs. Benson had paid for the channel, he turned on the channel and smiled. "Let's see what's on."

_"Next Thursday is the masquerade ball for royalty. Come with a mask of course. You will see all the royalties around the world! The prime ministers, the pharaohs of Egypt, the emperors and empresses and even the king and queens of the world will all be there. Let us not forget the heirs."_

"Great, I guess my dad, King of England would be there, if he were alive. I also suppose that's the ball that Bernard was talking about."

_"Lest we forget that the beautiful and ever graceful Queen and Princess of Denmark will be attending this party. It is said that the Queen of Denmark is looking for someone who is royalty and her daughter will grow up to be a queen of her own country. Perhaps the Princess of Denmark will find her love here."_

"Heh, a princess…" Freddie stood up and walked to the refrigerator. "A princess looking to marry a prince." Freddie took out a can of soda and took a drink. He then spit the drink out and looked at the television. "A princess looking for a prince. I happen to be a prince who's going to become a king and I'm looking for a princess in order to have a queen and win a bet with Sam!" A knock was heard on the door and Freddie looked over, fearing if he should answer or not.

"Freddie, I know you're in there!" Sam exclaimed as she banged on the door. "Valerie and Carly were sitting outside your door, so don't you _dare_ expect me to think you're not in! I'm coming in!"

"Yeah, come in if it's only you, Sam," Freddie said quickly. Sam opened the door and closed it. She glanced at the television and blinked.

"Royalty channel…Damn, your mother thought of everything didn't she? She just didn't think to set you up with an arranged marriage."

"Yeah, that's true actually." Freddie chuckled and walked over to the couch. "They didn't think to set up the Princess of Denmark with an arranged marriage as well." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at Freddie.

"So what is that all about? Do you think you've found a princess?"

"Maybe I have…"

"Wow, it looks like I may just lose the bet, but oh that's right, Denmark is all the way around the world!"

_"Let it also be known that the King of Denmark is visiting his wife and daughter in the United States. The queen and her daughter have lived in the states for ten years at request of the King. As mentioned, the Queen and the King are looking for their daughter to marry into royalty, if there are any single princes out there, now would be a good time to meet up with the Princess of Denmark!"_

"Look at that," Sam said with a scowl. "They're practically begging for the men around the world to start proposing to the Princess of Denmark. For her sake I hope she finds the right Prince." Sam tapped her chin and looked at Freddie. "Nah, I don't know. Do you think she'd like geek?"

"I wouldn't know," Freddie said flatly. "Personally I think I should give her a try."

"Heh, if she's living in the states, you better go find her within the week before another Prince comes and steals her away."

"There's a ton of Princesses out there…"

"Uh, I'm afraid there's not that many nowadays, Freddie." Sam patted Freddie on the back and shook her head.

_"Now we have an image of the beautiful Princess-"_ Sam turned off the television and frowned.

"I think there are more important things than watching the Royalty Channel. Such as me taking this time to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"It was a cruel thing for me to do at the mall. I made you run from that large crowd and you didn't need that. Just remember this next time, don't _ever_ put me in the same category as the girls who chase you around like lovesick puppies."

"Well…"

"Freddie…"

"I just think-" Sam quickly grabbed Freddie's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Okay please stop!"

"Tell me, have you given any thought as to what happens if you win the bet?" Sam released Freddie's arm and he rubbed it with care. Freddie smirked and crossed his arms.

"If I find the princess and you don't find a techie, you and Carly have to come to England with me when my new Queen and I take the throne. Therefore iCarly can continue."

"I'm not sure if Carly's family would want to move with her, my family might not mind so much."

"Well you should do what you want. Hey Sam, didn't your family move here ten years ago?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you have a brother?" Sam shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator. She took out a can of soda and took a drink of it.

"He lives out of the country with dad. They sort of travel from place to place, or dad does."

"What do you think of the Princess of Denmark?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I should go for her?" Sam shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. What do you know about her?" Sam raised her eyebrow as Freddie walked to his laptop and opened it up. He started to type and began talking.

"Well, I don't know exactly how she looks, other than she's blonde. It says that she's not all that Scandinavian, her family hails from Denmark obviously and she was born in Denmark. An illness was going around over there when she was six years old and so her father had her move to the United States where she and the Queen still reside to this day." Sam took another sip of her soda and then rested the can on her leg.

"So she lives around here, in the United States, not bad."

"Her brother apparently is ruling the country and obviously the Queen and Princess have different names."

"That makes sense, it's a good idea unless they want to become like you." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Sam chuckled. "You're now running all over the place like your life is coming to an end."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Sam. Well it seems that the Queen and King don't believe in arranged marriages but want their daughter to marry a future King." Sam stared at her soda can as she slowly began to crush it in her hands.

"That sounds like an arranged marriage to me, wouldn't you think?"

"Hey, if the Princess of Denmark's been living in the US for ten years and she moved here when she was six, she's probably the same age as me."

"So, you're just now figuring that one out, here I thought you might know that since you had your mind set on finding her." Sam stood up slowly and looked at Freddie. "Do you think you'd want to marry her because she's a princess?" Freddie looked at Sam and crossed his arms.

"You're the one that told me to find a princess." Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I know what I said. Now I'm asking you if you think you'd want to marry the Princess of Denmark because she is a princess?"

"Heh, don't you think that's not really of your concern?" Sam narrowed her eyes and walked over to Sam.

"The Princess of Denmark is being told to marry into royalty. Chances are her parents want her to marry someone who she will not even _know_. Will she be truly happy with that man?"

"Sam…I don't want to marry her if I don't know her. I will honestly ask my mother to let me just date her until I know her well enough." Sam crossed her arms and smirked.

"You're in a tough predicament aren't you, Freddie? Personally you would be better off with a best friend like Carly or at least an ex girlfriend like Valerie."

"Unfortunately I don't want them."

"That's why I told you that you didn't have to go through with the bet you stubborn moron."

"Well who would I go with? I mean, there's nobody that I could possibly want out of all the girls out there who are swarming around me. There is no other choice than to find a Princess or something!"

"Yeah, a princess would be best because she happens to be a little more civilized and experienced with royalty I suppose. Though Freddie, do you really think Bernard and your mom are going to let you date her? They said that you take your father's seat by the end of the week. How does it go in royal matters? A King _always_ has a Queen no matter what. That means from the instance the King is there, there is a Queen right next to him."

"So are you trying to talk me out of going after this Princess?"

"No, I'm trying to talk you into finding out who she is, getting to know her _well_ and all by the end of the week."

"Well I'm sure I can do that."

"Okay, well by the way, I got you a disguise. So when you're walking around school and stuff, you won't be swamped by any girls who decide they want to tackle you."

"Oh, well thanks then."

"Yeah…"

"You know what, there's this dumb thing they want me to go to on Thursday. They think I may meet my future Queen there."

"Eh you never know. I'm going to a dance, probably for school, on that day too. I hope it'll be fun, because I'll be going without you apparently and without Carly."

"Well Sam, I hope you have fun."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Freddie." Sam walked out of the door and Freddie let out a sigh as he sat down. He stared into the air for a minute and quickly shot up.

"Our school doesn't have a dance coming up."

* * *

There's the chapter, and Freddie finally learned about a potential Princess to go hunt down.


	7. Kiss

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 7 (A Kiss)

Monday came around and Freddie walked up to Sam's locker and grinned. "I'm actually not being bombarded by girls." Sam put something in her locker and chuckled.

"Honestly, dork, I never thought I'd hear you be happy to say those words," Sam said as she closed her locker and turned around. "Good to see my disguise is working for you, nuts for brains."

"Hey, I happen to resent that remark. So what am I supposed to do if Carly shows up?" Sam shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I'm _sure_ you'll think of something."

"How about my teacher's classes? They won't know it's me."

"Eh, I took care of that for you."

"You know, I think we should take off the viewer interactions. Also, we should make sure there's nobody to reveal something personal over iCarly."

"It won't make much of any difference, the damage has already been done. Man your mom didn't even change your last name either."

"Well I can't help what my mother does."

"Just remember that if you say something that insults me, I may be tempted to remove that wig and those shades."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would you like to try me?"

"No I really wouldn't."

"You know what, I think some of the guys are even looking for you. They want to beat you up for taking the girl's attention."

"Yeah, there's something I'm confused about. Them wanting to beat up royalty."

"I do it all the time."

"Yeah but you don't actually beat me up." Sam shrugged and shook her head.

"I guess I go easy on you, thanks for telling me!"

"Oh boy…"

"Now I get to scare the crap out of you. Maybe if any bastards want to beat you up I should let them."

"Ms. Puckett!" Mrs. Briggs exclaimed as she walked up to Sam.

"Aw man…not _now_ Mrs. Briggs!" Sam whined as she turned and hit her forehead against the wall. Freddie raised his eyebrow as Mrs. Briggs pointed a finger at Sam.

"Using that language is not proper or ladylike!" Sam sighed and crossed her arms as she turned toward Mrs. Briggs.

"Yeah I know that. However when I'm around my friends, I much prefer not acting like a stuffy old woman. Though, I understand what you're saying and maybe I'll try not to say negative things."

"That would be best, Ms. Puckett. No guy is going to like that potty mouth." Mrs. Briggs turned and walked off as Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked.

"That was nothing," Sam responded with narrow eyes. "At least it wasn't anything you really need to worry about. They're just trying to get me ready for that dumb dance."

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed as she ran up to Sam. "Hey who's your friend? Is he your boyfriend?" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over.

"Yeah, no…not my boyfriend."

"He looks kind of cute, you wouldn't mind if I asked him out would you?"

"Okay he is my boyfriend."

"What!" Freddie said quickly.

"For your own good," Sam whispered "Trust me, it's for your own good."

"So how long have you two been together?" Carly asked.

"Oh awhile now…"

"Oh, so have you kissed?"

"Uh, not really."

"Oh then kiss!" Sam narrowed her eyes and looked at Carly.

"I don't really want to kiss him right now."

"Surely I'm not a bad kisser," Freddie said with a smirk. Sam's head snapped toward Freddie and she glared at him. "I'm just saying…"

"What the hell!"

"What?" Freddie chuckled nervously and took a step back as Sam took a step forward. Carly raised her eyebrow as Sam pushed up her sleeves.

"You want a kiss, I'll give you that kiss."

"Now wait a minute Sam!"

"This is what happens when you push someone to this point."

"Heh, hold on now…"

"_Never_ push something. So if you think you're such a damn good kisser, let's find out. Let's see what you have to give to the Princess of Denmark or whatever girl you choose!" Sam placed her hands on Freddie's shoulders and shoved him against the locker. She moved her hands smoothly toward the middle of his chest and clutched his shirt in one hand while lowering her other arm down to the side. She pulled herself toward him and graced her lips with his. Quickly she broke the kiss and silently gulped.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so blunt," Carly said as she blinked. "I bet your boyfriend really liked that kiss."

"Ah damn it!" Sam turned and ran off.

"Sam, wait!" Freddie said quickly. Freddie sighed as the school bell signaled the start of class. "This is what I get…" Freddie crossed his arms and smirked inwardly. _"She is a damn good kisser though, and my feelings for her just grow."_

"Wow, I haven't seen Sam kiss a guy with such force like that before," Carly said as she crossed her arms. "You're definitely a lucky guy, Sam's apparently not going nuts or insane over Freddie."

"Uh yeah, we just know each other enough, that's why she hasn't been affected by the fact that Freddie is royalty."

"I can't believe I'm guilty of that myself. You know, what do you think I should do about this? I want iCarly to continue but since we're losing our tech producer to the royal world and I've stupidly left Sam alone to find one herself, do you know if I should get Spencer to move with me to England? Do you think I should talk to Sam about getting her family to move to England as well, so we could continue iCarly?"

"Uh, do whatever you want."

"You're right, I'm going to talk to Freddie and Sam about that, as well as Spencer."

"I've seen how you act with Freddie now. Why do you act like this now?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I kind of want to make Sam jealous but I'm also interested in the fact that he's royalty, I'm guilty of that."

"You know, it'd probably be a good idea if you didn't like him unless you actually liked him."

"I don't think he really likes me, I can sort of see something in his eyes when he looks at Sam. It's almost like he likes Sam a lot more. However, the way she's acting…well actually, she's acting a lot more than have the other girls." Freddie had turned around to walk off, but now he stopped and raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's almost like she loves him back but he doesn't realize it."

"How do you think she feels that you're revealing that."

"Yeah I know it's not the greatest idea, but I just had to get it off my chest."

"Well…who knows what'll happen."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam walked into her house after school and let out a sigh, her mom walked in with a smile on her lips. "Sam, who was that guy that Mrs. Briggs said she saw you kiss this morning?"

"Uh…That's not really important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure that it isn't something to worry about." Mrs. Puckett looked at her daughter and smiled.

"If you kissed a boy, then it's very important to us. Besides, it could very well be your first kiss."

"My first kiss will be meaningful, mom. It's going to be something where both people actually share it with the same amount of passion. That kiss was just a friendly kiss and nothing more!" Mrs. Puckett sighed and shook her head.

"You know Sam, I'm amazed that you haven't started going after him, Freddie, you like him don't you?" Sam crossed her arms and glanced to the side.

"He's my best friend, there isn't much more to say about that."

"I think you're in love with him."

"What makes you say that? I hope you're not saying that because he's royalty…I could care less that he's royalty."

"No, over the years it just seemed like you were falling for him and it's only right."

"Let's not start that, please, mom."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear how it's only right that I should like Freddie."

"It's not as though I'm saying you have to turn into one of those girls who are going crazy over him."

"I will never go crazy…Do you really want to know who that person that Mrs. Briggs said she saw me kiss was?"

"Yes actually, I would like to know."

"It was…Freddie. You're also correct that I've fallen in love with him. Mom, when I kissed him, I wanted to continue it. There was so much passion in it that I want to know what it's like when he kisses me back."

"Then you are in love with him."

"Yeah, but I made a bet with him, he has to find a princess by the end of the week to be his Queen or he gets Valerie or Carly. Mrs. Benson raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"Anything else?"

"I also told him that he could go after the Princess of Denmark."

"You told him that? Well then, that's pretty good actually."

"I want it to wind up being me but I'm not selfish enough to say that he has to have me as a bride." Sam sighed and looked up the stairs. "Anyway, I'm going to get ready, I'll be down for dinner."

* * *

There's the chapter, how nice, she kissed him and her mom's excited. Well, stick around for the next chapter


	8. Freddie is Attacked

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Freddie is Attacked)

It was now Wednesday and Freddie had not even gotten close to finding the ever elusive Princess of Denmark. He hadn't really given her much thought since the kiss with Sam but that was only while he was in disguise. She didn't mean to kiss Freddie; she meant to kiss the man in the disguise. _"Then why did it feel so right?"_ Freddie thought as he walked down the street. While walking, he heard a guy shouting.

"There's Freddie over there! Let's get him!" The boy shouted. Freddie looked over to see Jake and several other guys run up to them.

_"I see what they want to do…"_ Freddie turned and crossed his arms. "You guys need something?"

"Yeah, the girls!" Jake exclaimed with clenched fists. Freddie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, you can have them."

"You know, being a prince makes no difference for you!"

"Oh really, it seems you're one of the few that thinks that I'm no different being royalty now. Please, feel free to enlighten the others."

"I wouldn't go around being all snotty if I were you."

"I wasn't _being_ snobbish." Freddie raised his eyebrow and spotted his two friends, Jeremy and Gibby in the crowd, he shook his head sadly. _"Well, they weren't really my friends I suppose. Though, this is a little unexpected, I wouldn't have thought they'd be in an angry mob being led against me."_ Freddie narrowed his eyes slightly and then let off a shrug. "So it's you two, Jeremy, Gibby. How are you?" The two boys widened their eyes but then quickly narrowed them; they hadn't expected him to see them.

"We're sorry, Freddie," Jeremy said with a loud sneeze. "It's just that since you became royalty, you've taken all the girls attention and there are literally no girls swimming around in the ocean anymore. No more fish are left for us."

"Yeah, the only one left is Sam," Gibby said with a frown.

"Well for one thing, I don't see what's wrong with Sam," Freddie stated as he lifted his hand and raised his index finger. He brought up his middle finger and sighed. "Secondly, I don't _want_ those girls that are all hounding me and watching my every move just about."

"Come on, Benson," Jake said with a chuckle. "You know you always wanted girls to be like this for you."

"I have never wanted _this_ to happen!" Jake took a step forward, as did all the other guys, but Freddie did not move from his spot. Only one person ever made him fearful enough to actually start running from the sign of danger and that person was Sam. Freddie clenched his fists, he knew it wouldn't be right to fight Jake and the others but if it had to come down to it, he would.

"Benson, we are all about to show you just how much trouble you're in for. You steal away our girls, and we…"

"Pound your face in!" Another boy shouted.

"Go ahead and try, I bet you won't get very far." Jake laughed and lifted his fists along with all the other guys. Freddie stood his ground and prepared himself for a blow.

"You brought this upon yourself _Prince_ Freddie. So you just remember that while you're ruling your country with a black eye."

"Oh hell no, he didn't ask for this!" A voice exclaimed. Freddie blinked and spotted Sam standing in front of him with her arms outstretched. The only thing that seemed out of place was the dress that she was wearing. "So back off you jerks, he didn't want this! Do you think he wanted to become royalty and have every goddamn girl jumping all over him?"

"So what are you, his protector?"

"Again I say hell no, Freddie is capable of protecting himself and fighting. Of course, I'm not about to let him get involved in a fight that he doesn't even deserve. Also, I'm ticked off because I have somewhere I'm supposed to be going right now."

"We won't mind beating both of you up."

"Well since you're so keen on beating up a girl…"

"We want to beat up a prince; I think we can hurt you too."

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Freddie asked in a low voice.

"Shut up geek," Sam said as she glanced back at Freddie. "Just trust me." Freddie wanted to push Sam out of the way and tell her to go home and not worry about him, but he figured that would be a bad idea. Sam tilted her head toward Jake and smirked. "So, are you going to strike?"

"See what we care." Jake and the other guys all lifted their fists up and Sam growled.

"Okay then, I warned you…Charles, Butch, I need your assistance!" The guys stopped moving their fists toward Sam and raised their eyebrows. Freddie blinked as two large and muscular men stepped in front of Sam. She crossed her arms and chuckled lightly.

"Since you seem so intent on beating up royalty," Charles said as he crossed his arms.

"We will take you to the palace where the King and Queen shall judge you for your actions," Butch stated as he stepped toward Jake and the others. They all took a step back and Jake let out a gulp.

"We will teach you to threaten your highness!"

"Now hold on a second," Jake said with a light chuckle. "This was all just a great big misunderstanding, right Freddie!" Freddie crossed his arms over and frowned.

"I don't know Jake, you tell me," Freddie responded. "It looked to me like you were threatening to beat me up all while leading the group. Maybe these men should take you away." Jake chuckled nervously and turned around, he didn't get very far since Butch and Charles grabbed his arms.

"Hey guys, where are you going!" Jake exclaimed as the rest of the boys ran off. Sam slowly walked around Charles and Butch and faced Jake. He let out a gulp as Sam stared into his eyes, though her eyes were only a soft tone and not completely violent looking, they had a powerful effect on Jake. "So, what are you going to have your hired thugs do to me now?"

"They're not hired thugs," Sam said quietly. "You could call them bodyguards if you wanted to." Sam looked up at Charles and smiled softly. "Let him go."

"Let him go, miss?" Charles asked.

"Well I kind of have to have a gentle heart, right? So let him go, he's forgiven, but only if he never attacks somebody again. Besides, what are we really going to do with him? There is nothing we _can_ do, when in the United States, you're not police or anything, you're only normal citizens helping out."

"Y-Yeah, so let me go!" Jake pleaded. He shut up when the men and Sam looked at him.

"Jake, don't press it." Sam leaned in frighteningly close to Jake. "I _can_ just have mom and dad take care of you, or my brother. You _really_ don't want that." Sam stood up straight and snapped her fingers, Charles and Butch released Jake and he took off running. Freddie walked over to Sam and she looked at him with a tiny smile.

"Uh, thanks…I think," Freddie said quietly. "I could have handled those guys."

"Yeah, but I wasn't about to let a dork face all those people alone."

"Who are these two men, Sam?" Sam looked at Butch and then to Charles, she merely shrugged.

"They're my uncles."

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you wearing that dress, it looks good on you by the way."

"Thank you Freddie. I'm on my way to a rehearsal actually; we were driving by when I spotted Jake and the others walking up to you. So I thought I'd stop and come see what the deal was. Mom and Dad are probably getting worried though."

"Wait, I never heard about your father before."

"I never heard about yours. My father like I told you lives out of the country with my older brother. He's here visiting me this week, he can be a bit annoying at times, but that's life."

"Most parents are annoying, that's true. Just look at me, my mom never told me that I was royalty."

"Believe me; you had it good when you didn't know. That means you were able to be discreet without having to actually worry about being discreet."

"Yeah well now that I know, everyone else in this world knows and it's become a major pain!"

"Yeah, well have you ever found the Princess of Denmark yet?" Butch and Charles turned around to look at Sam for a minute before they looked around to make sure no one like Jake was coming around. "Imagine how it'd be for _her_ if people knew she was a princess. She'd be followed around by men all the time and she'd probably wind up having to watch her drinks whenever she went out."

"Why is that?"

"Who wouldn't like to 'score' with a princess?" Sam narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I see…well no, I haven't found the Princess yet, but to tell the truth, I haven't really looked."

"Why is that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Do you _want_ to end up with Valerie or Carly? I can almost guarantee you, that's who you'll end up with if you don't choose anyone. Either them or someone you don't know because your mom and Bernard happen to choose someone for you!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, if I _have_ to choose a princess, then the Princess of Denmark will be going to the masquerade tomorrow and I'll see her there." Sam's eyes widened for a brief moment, the Princess of Denmark would be at the masquerade and so would Freddie. She did wonder if he'd considered her, but he probably wouldn't. "Sam, I have something that I _really_ need to tell you."

"Sam, we have to go!" Mrs. Puckett called from the car. Sam looked over at her mom and then back to Freddie with a frown.

"Sorry Freddie, it will have to wait, I'll see you later today though." Sam turned and ran off with Charles and Butch following her. Freddie blinked and watched as she left.

"I wanted to tell her who I actually want as my queen," Freddie said quietly. "I wonder where that dance she's going to is."

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. The Big Day Comes

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 9 (The Big Day Comes)

Later that day Freddie met up with Carly and Sam in Carly's apartment. In the past few days, Carly had gotten increasingly better about making any passes on Freddie, much to the pleasure of both Sam and Freddie. "Hey Freddie, how are you today?" Carly asked as Freddie walked in the room.

"Oh I'm fine," Freddie said with a small smile.

"How does it feel to get you butt saved by a girl?" Sam asked with a smirk on her face. Freddie frowned and looked over at Sam.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I wouldn't know because I am a girl and I don't mind getting saved by one."

"I'm not sexist, so I don't care if a girl saves me or not."

"No but you are a guy, so you're probably too masculine or something to honestly let himself be saved by a girl. You have that…boyish ego and pride."

"Well that's a nice way to put it, Sam."

"You're still a dork though."

"Yeah, to you but not every other girl around. It sort of gets annoying, but you learn to deal with it."

"You're moving to England tomorrow, right?" Carly asked as she stood up. "We're going to miss you Freddie, and if it wasn't so awkward right now, I'd hug you."

"Yeah I think its best you don't," Sam said with a slight chuckle. "Hey Freddie, I figured out your mom's password onto the Royalty Channel!"

"You did?" Freddie asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well it was actually _your_ password and it was so easy to figure out. I had been showing the Royalty Channel to Carly, she loves it."

"The Princess of Denmark is really beautiful," Carly said with a smile. She looked from Sam to Freddie. "You should go for it!"

"That's the thing," Freddie said quietly. "I have something I want to talk about."

"Spencer says that he wouldn't mind moving to England if it was so we could continue iCarly."

"That's not what I meant, but that's great if you and your family choose to do that." Freddie looked to Sam and Carly smiled as she stood up.

"So Freddie, have you chosen a Queen yet?"

"Yes Carly…" Carly nodded respectfully.

"I'm going to go help Spencer with something." Sam looked at Carly and raised her eyebrow as Carly walked upstairs.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam asked. She looked at Freddie and slowly stood up. "So you've decided to try and go with the Denmark Princess?"

"No."

"Huh?" Sam blinked and raised her eyebrow as Freddie took Sam's arm and brushed it down and grasped her hand.

"I want you."

"Uh...T-That wasn't part of the bet, I'm no Princess or any kind of royalty."

"Yes you are." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie.

"What do you mean?"

"To me, you're a Princess."

"Uh…" Sam felt a light blush creeping up onto her face.

"I've given it a lot of thought during the start of the week, Sam. I've thought about it for most of the time I've known you, I've fallen for you from the very beginning."

"B-But Carly…"

"I never liked her as more than a friend, she knew that. It's always been you. You're the girl that has always been a friend, when you found out I was royalty you didn't change. You're beautiful in every way, in fact I hear so much about how beautiful the Princess of Denmark is but I'd be willing to bet that she can't hold a candle to your beauty." Sam chuckled slightly as she gazed into Freddie's eyes, they were sincere and truly filled with love for her.

"Would you be willing to take that bet?"

"What?"

"Would you be willing to bet that the Princess of Denmark isn't as beautiful as I am?"

"No girl is as beautiful as you are, Sam."

"Keep talking Freddie, I'm personally enjoying every minute of it. I-I'd have to talk to my mom and dad first though…and my brother even. I don't even know what to say."

"I'd like for you to say yes, but I'll give you some time to think about it."

"Freddie, you do know I wasn't trying to…I think…" Sam's phone rang so she swiftly answered the phone and took a deep breath as the pounding in her chest slowed. "H-Hello?"

"Sam dear, you seem a little…breathless," Mrs. Puckett said.

"Yeah mom…I kind of am. Is there something you need?"

"Your father needs to see you and then your brother has requested you."

"My brother? Isn't he out of the country?"

"Yes. You will be flying to meet up with him today and tomorrow you are to return home for the dance. You are to return home immediately." Sam noted a pause in her mom's voice and then a joyful tone. "And tell me all about the boy you met when you get here."

"Mom!" Sam hung up the phone and sighed with closed eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at Freddie. "I'm sorry; I'm unable to answer right now because my mind isn't working right now. I'll definitely have my answer after I think for a moment."

"I understand, Sam," Freddie said with a smile. Sam started to leave but stopped and turned around.

"What do I get if I win the bet by the way? What if the Princess of Denmark is truly as beautiful as I am? Here's what I want if I win the bet, I want to at least still have contact with you."

"You will, I promise. However I still stand firm that no girl can match your beauty. If I win that, you're going to be my Queen."

"Queen Sam, it has a nice ring to it."

"I'm still going to come back for you despite how beautiful the Princess is."

"So…You would choose _me_ over a Princess?" Sam turned and looked at Freddie.

"Yes, any day of my life, I would choose you."

"That means a lot more to me than you think it does, Freddie." Sam smiled and Freddie smiled back. He hugged Sam and then watched as she left the apartment.

**-NEW SCENE-**

It was Thursday, the day of the masquerade; Freddie hadn't seen Sam since he last spoke to her. The same was said of Carly; however he did manage to run into a bunch of girls that was chasing him down.Freddie had dressed up in costume for the masquerade, he had a black suit on and a black mask that covered the upper half of his face. He looked over to see a man walking up to him. "Ah, I see you have received the costume your mother had made for you, Mr. Benson."

"Bernard, is that you?" Freddie asked as he raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to retrieve you at the end of the day."

"What?"

"England needs their ruler, they need the King. So after this ball is over, you are to be sent directly toward England."

"Uh…"

"The Queen Mother, Della Benson has sent some of her royal subjects to retrieve all of your belongings."

"I haven't even said goodbye to Sam yet!" Bernard raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Sam? Do you mean that girl who is always teasing you?"

"Yes…I haven't said bye to Carly either…"

"Do you wish to say goodbye to this girl, Sam? Unfortunately we were unable to relay the message over to you that you'd have to come back after the ball was over. There is one more thing."

"What, I'm prepared for anything."

"Since you have yet to tell us anything about who you want to be the new Queen, we have decided that you must choose her here without fail." Freddie's mouth nearly dropped open; this was not what he had been wanting."

"I-I have to choose her here?"

"Yes, without a doubt you must choose someone who is in royalty. We've observed some of the girls that were around you the past week and we decided that none of them were graceful enough to be the future Queen."

"Oh boy…well, Sam never slobbered all over me or anything."

"It is too late now, you must choose a royalty." Freddie sighed and looked to the ground.

"Well, I've been thinking I might go with the Princess of Denmark if she shows up." Bernard's mouth dropped open and he stared in shock.

"T-The Princess of Denmark! They're one of the highest royal families in the world. One of the highest…If you were to ask her hand in marriage…do you know how many Princes and Dukes have done so already?" Freddie made a slight gulp sound and sweat dripped down his forehead.

"N-No, how many?"

"There have been several; she has refused the hand of every one of them. Apparently they were not the right person for them; she is rather unorthodox as well."

"How so?"

"She goes on a few dates with the royal member and comes back, when she does, that's when she says they're not the right person. She does refuse to tell what it is about them they don't like. She is a very, _very_ hard Princess to please."

"Then…I guess I'll just have to try my best." Freddie sighed once more and shook his head slowly, he had wanted Sam, not the Princess of Denmark. It came to be that he would have to take the Princess now; he silently cursed himself for his stupidity. "Can I make a request though?"

"What?"

"Can Sam Puckett, Carly Shay and Spencer Shay be subjects in my uh…royal chambers?"

"When you're king, you can have just about anything you want. So if that is what you want, just order it and it shall be."

"So I can give them all jobs around the royal court and whatnot?"

"Yes."

"I see." A bugle was heard throughout the party area and the room grew silent.

"Now introducing, the Princess of Denmark! Princess Samantha Sanna!"

_"Dear god why does the Princess of Denmark have the name Samantha, that's going to remind me too much of Sam…"_ Freddie blinked as two large doors at the top of a staircase opened and four people appeared. They were probably the royalty of Denmark.

* * *

Don't know if it was mentioned, but Sanna means "Lily" and it was the best name I could find...Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts.


	10. The Masquerade Begins

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 10 (The Masquerade)

_"Wait a minute, it could be coincidence,"_ Freddie thought as Bernard placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"There she is," Bernard said quietly. "The Princess of Denmark."

"That's a Scandinavian country, right?"

"Yes."

"Sanna is Scandinavian, it means lily."

"Exactly." Freddie crossed his arms and looked up at the Princess. The man with the bugle announced the people off.

"Your highness, King Dale Sanna," The man with the bugle said. "With the beautiful, Queen Amy Sanna." The King and Queen started to walk down the stairs with their arms linked together. "The hair and successor to the throne, Prince William Sanna!" The Prince walked down the stairs with his wavy blond hair meeting his strong eyes. "Finally, the beautiful and graceful, Princess Samantha Sanna." Freddie watched as Samantha started to step down the stairs. She had a long purple dress on her and a purple mask covered half of her face. Her long curly blond hair flowed and bounced with each step she took.

_"She really is beautiful,"_ Freddie thought for a moment. His thoughts seemed to drift toward Sam though, he knew that fate punched him in the gut and he probably deserved it for never telling Sam that he loved her before. He had so many years that he could have told her and he waited until he had a day before he was supposed to leave. Now he had to choose a new Queen and she had to be royalty. "Bernard, tell me about her brother."

"Tough guy," Bernard said as he crossed his arms. "Her brother watches over her very carefully and the best way to get to her is through him. Usually, people don't get to her without him knowing."

"Doesn't that suffocate her?"

"No, that protects her. He doesn't like anybody, namely guys, getting near her."

"Ouch, okay that makes it slightly difficult."

"Yes."

"You know, you really have to appreciate his mask. It's golden and it just covers the eyes, it also has those little points going out of it that make it look like horns going all around his eyes."

"Yet your mask is quite simple."

"Yeah a black mask covering my eyes and some of my forehead and the very top of my nose is pretty good. So, why did they get introduced?"

"It's just their royal status; well it was mostly because Prince William wanted them to be introduced. He will be the next King, his father has a very disturbing illness and that is why they are trying to get Princess Samantha to find a husband. She has refused many people already and the rest didn't even get past the protective eyes of her brother."

"Damn…Why the hell does it have to be so difficult?"

"There is a loophole."

"What?"

"Go for Queen Amy. The entire royal family will pretty much do whatever she says so not even Prince William can hold any protective power over her. Needless to say, people really like Princess Samantha better than her brother; she even has more power than he does. She just can't become a ruler or heir to the throne unless she finds a Prince to marry…The King must also approve of it."

"Is the King difficult at all?"

"Hardly."

"Okay, so the really difficult ones are the kids."

"Yes."

"Just my luck…So, do you think I stand a chance?"

"Uh to tell the truth sir, I think you'll do just fine." Bernard grinned and Freddie narrowed his eyes. "Okay, there's a small glimmer of hope that we all wish to achieve…couldn't you just go after one of the others?"

"No. I told Sam that I'd go after the Princess of Denmark when we learned about her and then I realized that I was in love with Sam. I told Sam too late and so now I need to find a Princess and so I'm sure Sam would want me to go after this one…" Freddie sighed and walked away, Bernard stood with a frown on his face. Freddie started to walk toward the Princess but Walter stepped right in front of him.

"Now, who are you looking at?" Walter asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Actually sir, I was kind of hoping to say hello to Princess Samantha."

"No."

"No, why not?"

"Nobody can say hello to her today." Walter turned and walked toward Samantha. Freddie snapped his fingers and walked over to where Queen Amy was.

"Uh, hello," Amy said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am good Queen Amy; I was hoping to talk to Princess Samantha." Queen Amy frowned and looked at her daughter.

"You could just try, but I guess William's being overprotective again. Or at least he would be if anybody ever got the chance to get a sentence out around her today."

"Huh?" The Queen pointed to her daughter who was now surrounded by several men.

"No!" Samantha exclaimed. "No, no, and one last time no! I will not talk to you! I will not go out with you; I will not do anything with you!" Samantha turned and walked off only to be followed by yet another guy. The man kneeled down in front of her and she scowled. "No thank you." Samantha turned and another man offered up a rose. "Look, I don't want to dance."

"She sounds upset," Freddie said as he gulped.

"She is," The queen stated. "She doesn't normally act like this around people and usually won't refuse a dance or request. She's just so upset about something that I think happened yesterday. I don't know, for all I know she could just be going through a phase, I'm trying to talk to her and find out what's going on."

"So what are the chances of me talking to her?"

"Well, you might have better luck if you went to her instructor."

"Her instructor?"

"Yes, usually she's able to talk to poor Samantha when she's sad about something."

"Any idea what she's sad about?"

"No, I don't know. She's probably upset about the fact that she has to marry into royalty. She was always telling me in the past that she met someone who she really liked, she practically, if not _did_ fall in love with the person. However, rules are rules and there's never been a royal member of the Sanna family to marry outside of royalty."

"Oh…Yeah that's harsh. So I guess you were royalty?"

"Yes."

"How many royal people did she turn down, by the way?"

"Thirty six so far." Freddie coughed and hit his chest.

"You _counted_ all those?"

"Yes. Actually, she's getting tired of turning people down but she insists on getting to know the person and if they fit the type of man that she likes. She's against arranged marriage, but if she doesn't choose someone by tomorrow, she's going to be forced to marry someone."

"Oh, that stinks. I have to find someone tonight, so I know how that feels."

"Yeah…" Amy rubbed her chin and looked at Freddie as he stared at Samantha. "So why don't you go talk to her instructor, Francine. You'll find her wearing a burnt orange mask that covers the full right side of her face and the left eye area. Francine Briggs is her name." Freddie looked up in shock at the name.

"M-Mrs. Briggs? By any chance what does she teach your daughter?"

"Etiquette."

"Ah, I see." Freddie rubbed the back of his head and sighed. _"So it could just be another coincidence and Mrs. Briggs has a second teaching job. However all signs seem to be pointing towards what I think. I wonder if the Queen has a large mole on the back of her neck near the shoulder."_ Freddie looked at the queen as she turned around to get a drink out of the punch bowl. _"Here goes nothing."_ Freddie knew that Sam's mom had a mole in that area of her neck and he wanted to find out whether or not the Queen did. If she did, then there was a good chance, small still since many people have moles on their neck, that The Princess of Denmark was the same person as the girl he loved more than anything in the world. Freddie reached up toward the Queen's blond hair and quickly hit the hair to the side and spotted a mole on her neck. Amy stood up straight and looked back to Freddie as he was already walking away.

_"What on earth?"_ Amy shrugged and turned back to the punchbowl.

"I have to find Mrs. Briggs into getting Samantha to talk to me." Freddie walked until he found Mrs. Briggs in disguise.

* * *

There's the chapter, the next will be up soon


	11. Freddie Gets His Queen

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Freddie Gets His Queen)

"Hey," Freddie said as he tapped Mrs. Brigg's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" Mrs. Briggs turned and looked to Freddie with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Mrs. Briggs said quietly. "But…" Freddie lifted his mask up slightly and Mrs. Brigg's eyes widened. "Freddie Benson?"

"Look, I need to get to the Princess of Denmark. I-It's just something I have to do because I think Sam would have wanted me to choose her." Mrs. Briggs raised her eyebrow and turned to face Freddie.

"You think Miss Puckett would have wanted you to choose Princess Samantha as your Queen?"

"Well…the truth of the matter is that I'm in love with her. Sam, that is…not Princess Samantha."

"Then why aren't you going after Sam?"

"I can't now. I waited too long to tell Sam I loved her…and she was the only girl that didn't change when I became royalty. She's the only girl that I've ever loved entirely and now I can't go back and I can't get her because I have to find a queen by tonight and I have to choose someone who is royalty."

"I see." Mrs. Briggs smiled and crossed her arms. "Sam probably feels the same way for you."

"It's too late now, but I would still want to go after her. I love her so much that I really don't care about having to find someone who is royalty. However, a bet Sam and I made was that I needed to find a princess by the end of the week or else I would wind up with Carly or Valerie. My best friend who I didn't like and it would be very awkward if I wound up with her or my ex girlfriend who used me. I could never think of anything for her, but I offered this as her loss, if she lost she'd come to England with me with her family and be one of my loyal subjects. I don't really know how possible that is or if I'll really ever see her again or not. I know one thing, I'll never forget about her."

"I see." Mrs. Briggs crossed her arms once more and smirked.

"Another bet I haven't even been able to see yet."

"What's that?"

"I'm looking at the Princess of Denmark and I still think Sam's incredibly beautiful but her bet is that she won't be more beautiful than the Princess of Denmark."

"So she bet you wouldn't find a Princess by the end of a week and that the Princess of Denmark is more beautiful than she is?"

"She just said she won't be more beautiful, she never mentioned the Princess being more beautiful."

"I'd say you found yourself a good princess already."

"Heh, if only."

"Come on, I'll talk Samantha into talking to you." Mrs. Briggs took Freddie by the arm and pulled him over to Samantha. She had to push a few guys away from the girl in order to reach her. "Princess Samantha, you have someone who wants to talk to you."

"Yeah I know that Mrs. Briggs," Samantha said with a sigh. "They have been for the past half hour." Queen Amy walked over to the group as Freddie looked over to see Prince William watching them all.

"Why don't you take at least one dance," Queen Amy said as she placed her hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"I don't want to dance." Samantha turned her head and made eye contact with Freddie. When Freddie looked at her eyes, they appeared to be extremely sad. She was heartbroken about something; she looked at her mother and frowned. "You know I don't want to dance today. I wanted to get back to him yesterday, mom. I wanted to tell him how I felt and my choice but I couldn't do it because I had to spend the day talking to my brother about how to rule a country and how to act at this stupid dance."

"I-I'm sorry," Freddie said quietly. Amy, Mrs. Briggs and Samantha all looked at Freddie. "I don't mean to do anything you do not wish to do. I will not intrude or ask for a dance if you do not want to dance with anybody. I don't know what happened, but I hope you will start to feel better. Now if you excuse me, I must go to the restroom."

"You mean you're not going to bother with the begging," William said flatly as he walked over to Freddie and Samantha.

"No, it would be improper if I did." Freddie turned around and Samantha placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop," Samantha said quietly. "Those eyes of yours, you're hurt aren't you?"

"It's no big deal."

"It is to me, do you think that you'd feel better if you danced with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to give it a shot?"

"Samantha, you don't even know this guy!" William said as he tried to stop her sister. "What if-"

"William! Trust me!" Samantha crossed her arms and William let out a sigh. "There's just something…something interesting." Samantha looked at Freddie and rubbed her chin. "Let us dance." Amy put her hand on William's shoulder and he let out another sigh.

"Okay, I'm watching you though," William said as he looked to Freddie. "Unless you happen to be the guy my sister loves, I'm going to be watching you very closely." Mrs. Briggs looked to William and chuckled as Samantha placed her hand in Freddie's. Freddie led her onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't mind Prince William," Samantha said with a smile. "He's just a little overly concerned."

"I'm not worried; I just hope not all Princes are like that."

"Aren't you a Prince?"

"Yes."

"Then you have it. Trust me though; my brother is a lot nicer once you get to know him."

"Ah…"

"So, do you mind telling me about the pain behind those eyes of yours, sir?" Freddie blinked; he had tried to conceal any sadness in his body so nobody could tell that he'd been thinking about Sam.

"It's…nothing…"

"Nothing at all?"

"Well, it's just something that can't really be helped now. Either I leave a whole country without a King or I marry someone I don't love and I stay brokenhearted all my life."

"Ouch, that's pretty bad either way."

"So who is this guy?" William whispered to Amy and Mrs. Briggs. Bernard walked up to the three and William looked at him with a sigh. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm no one important," Bernard said quickly. "I'm just the loyal subject of Prince Freddie."

"Prince Freddie? You couldn't mean Freddie Benson is here, could you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Well where is he! He'll make my sister entirely happy if she can find him!"

"She already has," Mrs. Briggs said with a smile. William raised his eyebrow and looked over at Mrs. Briggs, she was looking at Freddie and Samantha. "I think Freddie has found his princess."

"You mean…" William looked over at Freddie and smiled. "That's Freddie over there dancing with my sister, Sam?"

"Yes," Mrs. Briggs said with a smile. "I wonder if he's realized it by now."

"I think he might have some clue," Amy said as she crossed her arms. "He knows that Mrs. Puckett has an identical mole on the back of her neck. Mrs. Puckett and Queen Sanna is the same person. So, the Princess he's dancing with right there is none other than his own best friend."

"He's in love with Sam Puckett as well," Bernard said. "I believe he's mentioned that to me. I did not realize that Miss Puckett was actually royalty."

"Yeah, and your point is?" William asked as he crossed his arms. "Other than the fact that he needs to find a Queen…"

"Does Miss Puckett not need to marry a Prince?"

"Sam does actually…It sort of looks like neither Sam nor Freddie has realized who the other is though. I felt really bad yesterday about making her come to Denmark."

"Why is that?"

"She yelled at me and she doesn't do that often. She was so broken because she said Freddie finally told her he loved her and he wanted her to be his Queen…She wasn't able to reach him…" Everyone watched Sam and Freddie dance together and talk.

"So what has you down?" Freddie asked.

"Love," Sam answered. "This man that I love, I can't ever see him again. I have to marry someone and find the person by tomorrow, though they're really choosing someone for me tonight. I shouldn't have been so damn stubborn but could I help it if my heart made me choose nobody else."

"Was the person royalty?"

"Heh, for the longest time he wasn't…I loved him then also. I never let anyone know I was royalty, I couldn't."

"Don't you just love that emotion they call love?"

"Was that sarcasm right there?"

"Yeah…love stinks. Especially when you fall in love with a girl and you think she couldn't possibly love you no matter what you do and you use a friend to make her jealous."

"Heh…that is so cliché." Freddie let out a small shrug and shook his head.

"I know, but she was so beautiful, there was no girl in this world that was more beautiful than she was. I didn't care how she treated me or how she acted. Sometimes we would just spend the whole day arguing and she'd usually just be responding because I would make lame comebacks, but I loved hearing the sound of her voice." Sam smiled and looked to Freddie's eyes again, he looked happy to be talking about the girl.

"You sound like she really makes you happy."

"I'm sorry to be boring you with this."

"Oh no, I personally think it's nice that you have this girl. It's sad to think that you have to find someone else because the way you talk about her makes her sound so lucky to know you."

"Well she was definitely different, and it wasn't her that was lucky to know me, it was the other way around. Her personality, smile, everything about her was beautiful. No matter how mean she may have acted, she was always beautiful and had a gentle heart. If it wasn't for the fact that I have to marry into royalty now and it's too late to find her…I've already told her that I loved her but I couldn't talk to her after that and now it's far too late and I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

"Maybe you will. I hear that true love is always there, it could be right under your nose for all you know."

"Yeah, it really could."

"The boy I loved…I loved everything about him. I wanted to be with him and I wanted to tell him but I had to think about it. It didn't take me but ten minutes to realize I wanted him in my life forever but by the time I figured it out, I was already leaving for my home. I was never able to contact him after that because my brother was too busy with all the stuff he wanted me to do in preparation for this." Sam glanced downward and frowned, her voice took a low whisper as if she were talking to herself. "I'll never see him or Carly again after tonight."

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it." Sam smiled and looked into Freddie's eyes once more. There was something about those eyes that she loved, something intriguing. "Will you…take your mask off for me?"

"Will you do the same?" Sam blinked and stared at Freddie.

"You know what, how about this? I'll take off your mask and you take off mine." Freddie nodded and lifted his hand up as Sam lifted her hand up. The clutched the back of each other's mask and at the same time, they slowly pulled the mask off with the same thought running in their minds.

_"Please let me be right."_

They gasped when they pulled the masks completely off. Freddie looked at Sam with a wide and open mouth. "Sam…" Sam's mouth formed a smile and her eyes started to grow wet.

"Freddie." Sam knew nobody important was watching, they were all busy socializing or dancing and the only ones that would be watching was her family and by now they probably figured out who Freddie was. Emotion soon overwhelmed her and she buried her head into Freddie's chest and began to sob. "I thought I'd never see you again Freddie."

"Me either, but…You're really the Princess of Denmark?" Sam lifted her head and smiled, she nodded at Freddie.

"I wouldn't risk sneaking in here now would I? Okay screw that, I would if I had known you were going to be here. I would miss my techno geek."

"It looks like I win also, I found a Princess…but I guess I always had one."

"Princess of your heart, right?" Sam smirked and Freddie let out a small chuckle.

"That's what I really wanted to do if you lost the bet and couldn't find a tech guy to do iCarly. I wanted you to come with me and be my Queen."

"I love you so much Freddie, I couldn't possibly turn you down."

"I'd kiss you, but I don't know what your brother would do."

"I said don't be scared of him, I'm worse. Besides, they all know about you, please kiss me Freddie. You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to kiss you, or how long I've been in love with you."

"So then you will be my Queen?"

"Queen Sam, Queen Sam Benson has a nice ring to it." Sam leaned upwards and pressed her lips against Freddie's. After a quick few seconds she pulled back. "Does that answer your question?"

"I'm afraid it does. I love you Sam." Freddie leaned forward and kissed Sam with full passion, Sam kissed with equal passion. As they continued the kiss, they could feel the flames of love scorching them, they knew the feeling they had for each other was true and the kiss only intensified that feeling. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the embrace. Everything seemed to freeze around the couple as they brought their heads apart from each other.

"I love you Freddie and that kiss…it was perfect." Freddie smiled and softly placed his hand underneath Sam's chin.

"You're perfect for me."

"I still haven't found a tech producer for iCarly, but I want to know if it's possible for us to do it in England?"

"I want to ask Carly and Spencer over to England with us. Tell me, what would have happened if I never found a princess?"

"Then I would have broken the golden rule and revealed to you that I was a princess and maybe cause you to realize that I was right there and that I loved you and only wanted you."

"That's why you never changed, you never acted differently."

"For one, it was the best way to get you to actually notice me! That actually worked out in my favor and it wasn't something that I had to do…Also, when you're already in love with someone, your feelings for them don't change when they become royalty because it's only a status thing."

"You're royalty as well; I wouldn't expect you to change because I become royalty."

"So now you know how much it meant to me to know that you'd choose me over a princess. At least I know that you love me for who I am and not because I'm a princess."

"I'd say coming here in the masks pretty much helped, since we told each other we loved each other without knowing."

"Freddie…shut up and give me another kiss. Then we'll get out families to leave this place."

"You don't even have to ask." Freddie leaned forward once more and embraced Sam's lips with his own.

"So who's more beautiful?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"I'd say you and the Princess are equal in beauty."

"Good answer."

* * *

There's the chapter, the final will be up soon.


	12. The Royal Advisors

A Royal Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes I know, I'm doing another iCarly, this I tried to make this an oneshot but it was getting too long for it. ICarly is the best for the plot idea in my head. The characters are 16 here.

A/N:Yes, I'm giving you two in one day. It's because this chapter here is the finishing chapter, yet the last chapter was originally intended to be just that.

* * *

Chapter 12 (The Royal Advisors)

Freddie convinced Bernard to let him visit Spencer and Carly one final time, Sam's family collected her things and she was on the plane flying to England, they wanted the queen to be there first. It was customary for the Queen to greet the King and Sam had to be prepped and whatnot. Bernard and Freddie stood behind the door to Carly's apartment and knocked. "Who is it?" Spencer asked from inside.

"It's Freddie!"

"Come in!" Freddie walked into the room with Bernard and Carly smiled at him.

"Hey, have you seen Sam at all today?" Carly asked. "I haven't seen her…" Carly walked over to the kitchen area where Spencer was and patted him on the back. "Hey Spencer, how are those tacos coming?"

"They're going great," Spencer said. He stood up straight and remembered something, Freddie was leaving today. He turned to Freddie and frowned. "So you came to say goodbye to us before you left, Freddie?"

"Yeah, I was able to convince Spencer here to let me come say goodbye," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "I'm actually thinking of letting him retire though and giving his job to you, Spencer."

"Wait, what would that make me?"

"The king's most trusted advisor." Freddie shrugged and walked over to Spencer. "Sort of like the King's best friend of sorts. He helps the king out and makes sure all the king remembers to do the royal duties. He also makes sure the king doesn't kill his schedule." Bernard raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"I'm afraid I am retiring anyway," Bernard said. "Each King has a new advisor though. It is customary for the King's advisor to be a close friend; I know that I was the best friend of King Freddie's father." Freddie sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"If you accept the offer, Spencer, continue talking and acting like normal." Freddie casually pointed his thumb toward Bernard. "Don't become like him."

"Pardon me sir, but what is wrong with me?"

"You have a highly British accent; I think…You talk and walk kind of stuffy-like."

"It's the training they put me through. Your father had high expectations as well."

"Okay, well for my royal advisor, I want Spencer and I want him to act like he normally does." Freddie tapped his chin and eyed Spencer. "Of course, it's 'customary' for the advisors to go through training, so you'll have to do that anyway. So, do you accept the offer, Spencer?" Spencer grinned widely and crossed his arms.

"Would Carly come?" Spencer asked.

"All advisors have family that lives on the royal grounds," Bernard stated.

"Sweet…Would I still be able to be an artist?"

"Yes," Freddie said with a nod. "You could still be an artist. That is correct, right Bernard?"

"Yes, all advisors are allowed to have hobbies of their own," Bernard stated.

"Then I'll do it!" Spencer said with a grin.

"That's great, I'm glad you'll accept the job." Freddie turned to Carly and crossed his arms. "Now, I have an offer you, Carly."

"Uh…what's that?" Carly asked. She chuckled nervously and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother…My new queen is waiting for me in England; I think you'll enjoy meeting her."

"Oh, you already choose a Queen?"

"Yes, she was the Princess of Denmark. Now she is the Queen of England. We have to do the ceremony and she's getting prepared for that. I'm personally inviting you to that ceremony and the Queen is going to want you to be there, as well as wanting to talk to you. I'd offer you to be the Queen's royal advisor, but she'd have to ask you herself."

"The royal advisors undergo much training," Bernard said. "Ms. Shay is the right age to begin it, Mr. Shay is not at a bad age, but it would have been best if he were slightly younger. I was twenty three when I began my training."

"From what Bernard tells me, you'll hear a lot about the previous advisor. However, the actions of the advisor seem to depend on the King's expectations. Now remember, I don't expect you to be perfect, so don't let the previous advisor's record mess with your head."

"I was not perfect…"

"That comes as a shock. Anyway, we have to go now. Pack your things…you're moving to England. You'd do your best to say goodbye to all of your friends."

"What about Sam?" Carly asked.

"It is not necessary for you to say goodbye to her."

"Have you said goodbye?"

"No."

"Why!" Carly slammed her foot on the ground and Freddie glanced at her as he turned to the door. "Is she really nothing to you? So much that you don't say goodbye to her? What the hell!"

"You are not to talk to the King like that!" Bernard said. Freddie glanced up at the door and held his hand in the air.

"It is not necessary Bernard. Trust me Carly, come to England and meet the Queen."

"Well if I can't say goodbye to Sam, then what's the point of going!"

"We have to go now," Bernard said. Freddie nodded and walked out the door. He knew if she was mad enough, she'd go to England just to bash him. He knew Carly as well as Sam and they knew that she would really turn down the offer and eventually convince Spencer not to go to England. That is why he did not tell Carly that Sam was already his Queen and they already had their crowning ceremony that bound them together. It was a different type of wedding, similar in the fact that there was a minister that pronounced them man and wife but they had cups they drank out of. They had a special drink that was in the cup and they fed the other person the drink.

-NEW SCENE-

"Finally we've caught up to you!" Carly exclaimed as they walked to a car. They had now arrived in England and were going into a limousine. Freddie sighed as some men moved Carly and Spencer's things into the car. Next everyone got into the limo and drove to the royal courts.

"I never thought I'd become King and never had I thought that I'd find such a beautiful Princess," Freddie said as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the seat. "It's even better than those dumb fairy tales, Sam was right, fairy tale princess don't exist."

"Okay, speaking about Sam!"

"You do realize you've left without saying goodbye to her also, right?" Spencer asked. He sighed and looked over to Freddie. "So, you never did tell us, who is your new Queen?" Freddie smirked as they started to slow down near the royal palace. Freddie pointed out the window causing Carly and Spencer to look out. Mrs. Benson and Sam were standing in place surrounded by several people.

"It's Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "What is she doing here!"

"She's my beautiful Queen," Freddie said as the car parked. "Thank you very much, Carly. I'm going to have to talk to Sam about your attitude." Carly's cheeks grew red as everyone exited the car. "We wanted to surprise you." Freddie walked over to Sam and kissed her as Carly ran over to Sam and squealed.

"I can't believe it! Wait, does this mean you're also a Princess!" Carly exclaimed with joy. Sam smiled and hugged Carly.

"Yes, I…was a Princess," Sam stated. "I'm a queen now, I'm royalty and I have the greatest husband ever." Sam looked at Freddie and smiled. "How could I not be happy?"

"So Sam, what was it you wanted to ask Carly?" Freddie asked with a wink.

"Oh, I wanted Carly to be my royal advisor. The advisor to the Queen, it just wouldn't be right if Carly wasn't around."

"Of course," Carly said with a smile. "I would love to be your royal advisor. So, when do Spencer and I begin our training?"

"Really it's close to immediately, you have a few days to get settled and everything. I have to talk a lot with the Queen Mother and learn more about the duties of a queen."

"The Queen Mother, who's the Queen Mother?"

"The former Queen…That would be Mrs. Benson. I'm Mrs. Benson…Okay, that would be Freddie's mom."

"I have a while before I must retire," Bernard says. "I'm sure I can give Spencer a lot of advice."

"I can talk to Freddie and Sam about how the royal duties go," Mrs. Benson stated.

"How often will I see you, Sam?" Carly asked. Sam looked over and smiled.

"As often as you like," Sam stated. "The royal advisors are almost always with the King and Queen. Oh, you guys should come inside the palace!"

"This place is _huge_!" Spencer stated.

"Yeah, and this is just the _outside_." Spencer's mouth dropped and Sam smiled at him. Sam linked her arm with Freddie and kissed him on the lips. They all walked inside of the palace and Spencer's eyes grew large. Carly stared in awe of the entire palace walls.

"Something tells me you two are going to enjoy learning about this place," Freddie said with a smile. "I know Sam and I are looking forward to it."

"I've already got all the rooms and whatnot memorized," Sam said with a proud smirk.

"What? How on earth is that possible?" Freddie looked at Sam and his eyebrow began twitching.

"I'm a Princess, I'm supposed to memorize things quickly. I know my Dad's palace from head to toe, it didn't take long to learn this place."

"So do you guys actually have those big throne chairs?" Spencer asked. Sam nodded and pointed to a door.

"In there is the largest room of all, that's where the King and Queen sit when they have royal meetings and stuff. It's literally the throne room."

"Wow, this is definitely the life," Carly said with a smile. "What about the show, iCarly? Will it continue?"

"I didn't lose a tech producer," Sam said as she glanced toward Freddie. "Freddie also found himself a princess and I know he loves that one for who she truly is."

"Of course I do," Freddie said as he kissed Sam's lips.

"Mm, so good…iCarly will definitely continue on for as long as we can do it. It may be difficult but we'll definitely try to continue it. What do you think Freddie?"

"I think that's a great idea. You know, I'm glad everything is settled now. I have the most beautiful woman at my side, some of my closest friends are going to be tops in my royal courts and I don't have to worry about girls chasing me around anymore." Freddie smiled and shook his head. "Man this last week, up to this point was a pain."

"I'd agree with you Freddie." Sam laughed lightly and smiled. "I had to deal with my family trying to get me to marry a prince, they got what they wanted and I got what I wanted…you. This last week though wasn't just a pain, it was truly, a _royal_ pain!"

* * *

That's the end to a great story right there I suppose. Thanks to all who reviewed it and read it. Reviews, they keep me updating. If you wouldn't mind, go see my other fic, Sam's Dark Past. That needs some people following it, there isn't a lot of people reviewing it, if any anymore. I'm getting down about that story, I've finished writing it and there's a lot of chapters. If I don't get reviews, I feel it's not a good story. Anyway I'm glad you all enjoyed this one!


End file.
